meleeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Baselisk's Roleplays
Here you will see all the protagonists in the RPs. These heroes are the great adventurers that have defeated Galaxray and many other villains and have defeated some of their own dimension's villains as well. You can see other information about the RPers here. Baselisk Current actors: Baselisk Description Height: 4'2 Weight: 88.47 lbs. Target Color: Orange Has a yellow humanoid body, with an orange mask covering his face. He has a lime green cape, and his shoulder pads are colored a dark blue. His hands are colored magenta, and his swords are a similar color to his eyes, which are cyan in color. They seem to be made out of some sort of strange crystal. His feet are a teal color. History Baselisk has been around for over 500,000 years, 538,247, in fact, and has had a pure spirit his entire life. He had always stopped villains' crimes, reigns, etc. and only kills if it is absolutely necessary. He has lived quite a fugitive life, running away from the villain who had first created him, Galaxray. He has the leader of the team role in the RPs. More is to read here . Attacks Baselisk has a very wide range of attacks; his specialty is special attacks, ranging from energy projectiles to special/physical sword combos, etc. Personality Baselisk is a calm, composed knight who is very serious when it comes to his job: keeping the multiverse safe from the clutches of darkness. Baselisk usually spends his spare time forging swords, knitting, building, etc. The Kid Current actors: Tony the Talking Clock Description Height: Approx. 4' Weight: ??? Target Color: Yellow The Kid is relatively small in stature. He wears a blue shirt with jeans, disembodied feet, and his signature cape, which is red. He has medium-length, brown hair, and he carries a Very Small Gun, passed down to him by Former Grandfather The Guy. History Before The Kid had ever joined Baselisk in his adventures, he was very determined to defeat and, eventually become The Guy, hence the universe nickname that he had dwelled within. The Kid is one of the heroes who are most competent with Baselisk. Attacks The Kid has a very narrow range of attacks, one of his main attacks is shooting an enemy or villain with his gun. The Kid is known to have the ability to summon random objects to hit enemies(trait inherited when joining Baselisk). His former weaknesses were spikes, delicious fruit, pits, and the moon. He plays a large role in RPs. Personality The Kid is fun-loving and joyful, and always determined to battle villains. The Kid usually spends his spare time sleeping in trees. Cilan/Jetta Current actors: Cilan Description Height: 6'1 Weight: 72.03 lbs. Target Color: Purple Jetta is a fox/humanoid creature whose main fur color is blue and white. He has brownish eyes, a black jacket, and jeans. He also wears rings around his wrists. History Jetta is also a competent hero and has been through many adventures with Baselisk and friends. Jetta has been through many tough times with Baselisk, including many boss fights, long and tough treks through the multiverse, etc. He plays a large role in RPs. SuperNimi35 Current actors: SuperNimi35 Description Height: Variable Weight: Variable Target Color: Red SuperNimi35 (known as Nimi, SuperNimi, etc.) has no main character out of his 30-40 characters, leaving his description blank at this time until a main character is decided. History SuperNimi35 had been around xat.com before Double_M_Room had started, or as he so claims. He had joined Baselisk's RPs, as determined as The Kid was. Nimi had a wide range of characters/forms, and is otherwise mysterious. There is no present information in his history other than that he has been around probably longer than Baselisk has. He plays a large role in the RPs. As a Mannan in the final RP of Series 13, Part 1, SuperNimi was a great asset to the fight against Kyriofron, as well as a great asset to another plot. Nimi, as a Mannan, was revealed to be created to destroy the Pygomultiverse(Hell) thus all villains being released from Hell, and wreaking havoc on the multiverse. The Mannan changed his mind, however, and had instead concealed his power. The Dark Spirit was driven away from the Pygomultiverse by this, so Kyriofron, not possessed by the Dark Spirit, took control of Hell. Attacks SuperNimi35 has an even wider range of attacks than Baselisk does, because of his wide range of characters/forms. There is a different set of attacks for each form. Nimi also has the ability to give Super Ability effects to himself and his allies, which changes their appearance and doubles their strength. An example is Baselisk's Super Ability form, where he gains a star on his forehead, his swords double in length and look similar to Meta Knight's Galaxia, and he is orange with a red mask. Personality SuperNimi35 is mysterious and has a wide range of personalities, due to his many forms. There is little information given about him in total. Zero Current actors: Zero Description Height: Approx. 5' Weight: Approx. 57 lbs. Target Color: Indigo Zero the Hedgehog, or Zero, is medium-sized in stature. Zero is mostly grey in color, but has a little trace of blue on the back of his head and near his eyes. His eyes are a greenish color, and his spikes point slightly upwards. History Zero has no known history before he had met Baselisk. Zero has played a smaller role in the RPs, since he does not appear often. Attacks Zero's main attacks are ice attacks, and usually uses an ice sword in combat. He is also known to use other ice weapons, such as a bow and arrow, etc. Zero has no other known powers. Personality Zero is quite calm most of the time, curious, but very caring. He defends the other heroes whenever he can and keeps his composure. Zythian Current actors: Jbro109 Description Height: Approx. 5'5 '' Weight: Approx. 128.43 lbs Target Color: Blue'' Zythian looks similar to Galacta Knight, but instead of having pink, he is blue and grey. History Zythian is a very powerful warrior who had traveled around a lot before meeting Baselisk. Zythian participated in the Great Multiversal War, about 110,000 years ago, which Baselisk was the leader of the breakup team. Zythian had presumably not remembered that Baselisk was there. There is no other history present of Zythian. Zythian is believed to have lived much longer than Baselisk has. Zythian plays a smaller role in the RPs. Attacks Zythian has a large range of attacks and uses swords just like Baselisk does. Most of his attacks, although, are unknown. Personality Zythian is very calm, yet serious, similar to Baselisk. There are no other real features in Zythian's personality. Sept/Mudkip (Inactive) Current actors: Sept Description Height: Approx. 5'3 Weight: Approx. 101.38 lbs. as his normal form, 22.19 lbs. as Mudkip Sept has a physique very similar to Mario's, yet his colors are mostly a cyan or light blue. As a Mudkip, Sept looks like any normal Mudkip. History Sept is quite powerful as well as the others. He has two forms, one being his normal form, which looks quite physically similar to Mario, and his animal/Pokemon form, which looks like an ordinary Mudkip. Sept had presumably first met Baselisk when they fought Shadskelisk(Baselisk's evil counterpart), Oct(Sept's evil counterpart), and another counterpart of which the name is not recalled. Shadskelisk was more powerful with his team of counterparts because of the Kiilo Gem, a powerful item that increases the holder's power the more he/she/it uses the power. Sept also took a role in the final battle against Megalaxray. Attacks Sept uses a lot of melee combo attacks, but may use energy projectiles. As a Mudkip, Sept can use water attacks. Sept is a touch more susceptible to the Disease/Poison status in RPG battles. Personality Sept is determined, a pinch dramatic, and overall very valiant. There are no known bad qualities within him. Mario/Shadow/Merlow/etc. (Former) Actors at the time: Light There is no information about Light at this time because he is listed as a former roleplayer. He is still counted as a hero, however, and will go down in the history of Baselisk's roleplays forever. The Guy/Boshy/Original (Former) Actors at the time: Bigblast67 There is no information about Bigblast67 at this time because he is listed as a former roleplayer. However, we are not entirely sure if he is completely gone from the RP or not. Zoey (Former) Actors at the time: Zoey There is no information about Zoey at this time because she is listed as a former roleplayer. However, we are not entirely sure if she is completely gone from the RP or not. StevenDarkMaster (Never Began) Presumable actors: StevenDarkMaster There is no information about StevenDarkMaster at this time because he never began to RP since he ended up changing his decision about RPing shortly after he wanted to join it. He would have been a great roleplayer if he did, although. Ryan/Lucas Current actors: Ryan Description Height: Approx. 4' Weight: ??? Target Color: Green Lucas has blonde hair, a red/yellow striped shirt, blue shorts, and red/yellow shoes. Ryan/Lucas has no other characteristics due to a lack of characters. History Lucas is depicted as a young boy with blonde hair who resides in the fictional Tazmily Village located on the Nowhere Islands. His family consists of parents Flint and Hinawa, his twin brother Claus, and his dog Boney. In Mother 3, Lucas develops psychic abilities referred to as PSI, which he uses in order to battle the Pigmask Army, forces led by antagonist Porky Minch that take control of the village and islands. Lucas joined Baselisk during Series 13, Part 2. Attacks Lucas uses PSI, Psionic, or psychokinesis abilities, which consist of pyrokinesis, telekinesis, etc. Personality Lucas is depicted as a crybaby, but is actually quite brave. In the RPs, Lucas shows no fearful emotions at all. Others There are other RPers that have appeared that I have not listed, because they are either from the far past, they have left xat, etc. Here are some others: RayKidd227 - had stopped RPing a long time ago, before leaving xat 09veya/Mewthepokemon - doesn't seem to be around anymore. AllKnowingEye - back in 2010 he did, but he stopped caring for it Category:History/Profiles Category:Roleplaying Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former RPers/Active RPers